Biarkan Jadi Rahasia
by Marians
Summary: Lee Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta, dua pengajar populer di bimbingan belajar Seoul Star. Yang satu tampan bak pangeran, yang satu cantiknya mengalahkan dewi kahyangan. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika Yuta menyimpan rahasia; yang sialnya diketahui oleh Taeyong. Dan Taeyong berbaik hati memberikan tawaran agar tetap menjaga rahasia itu. [Taeyong x Yuta] [GS. Typo(s)]


**Biarkan Jadi Rahasia**

Taeyong/Yuta

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Genderswitch.

.

Bagi yang kurang suka genderswitch, disarankan untuk tidak membaca. Tapi kalau mau baca silahkan, hitung-hitung pengalaman baru.

.

.

.

Di zaman yang sudah maju seperti ini, tempat kursus atau bimbingan belajar adalah hal yang umum. Apalagi di kota besar seperti Seoul, menemukan tempat bimbingan belajar sudah bukan hal yang sulit lagi—mulai dari yang murah sampai yang hanya diperuntukan untuk kaum sultan semua ada disini.

Salah satunya yang terkenal adalah tempat bimbingan belajar Seoul Star. Selain karena sistem pendidikannya yang menyenangkan, pengajar yang bekerja disana pun terkenal rupawan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka semua pun rata-rata masih muda.

Seoul Star sendiri selalu ramai, baik oleh para pelajar yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri ke jenjang berikutnya ataupun oleh pegawai-pegawai yang sibuk meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa asing mereka untuk kepentingan karir.

Salah satu pengajar yang terkenal adalah Lee Taeyong. Pemuda rupawan yang menjadi pengajar untuk pelajar SMU.

Selain tampan, Lee Taeyong juga orang yang ramah. Caranya mengajar pun menyenangkan. Membuat orang-orang jadi hobi belajar—kata para siswi.

Jadi, tak heran, jika lobi gedung Seoul Star akan selalu dipenuhi oleh para siswi—dan juga perempuan muda yang berstatus sebagai penggemar Lee Taeyong yang akan selalu menjerit tertahan jika pengajar muda itu lewat dan melempar senyum terlampau ramah.

"Mereka berisik sekali," gerutu Kim Doyoung, gadis manis yang menjadi baru saja menjadi pengajar disana. Ia menatap sinis gerombolan siswi yang tengah menunggu jadwal mereka.

Sang kawan yang duduk disebelahnya tertawa, "Kau akan pasti akan terbiasa."

"Aku jadi menyesal kenapa menyetujui tawaranmu, Nakamoto," sinisnya. Ia menopang dagu, menatap kawannya yang tengah sibuk kertas-kertas—entah isinya apa, Doyoung tak tau dan tidak ingin tau.

Gadis cantik ber _name_ _tag_ Nakamoto Yuta itu memukul pelan kepala kawannya dengan kertas yang dipegangnya, "Kau yang merengek padaku butuh pekerjaan."

Doyoung cemberut, diam-diam membenarkan perkataan gadis cantik itu.

"Yuta- _sensei_ , kapan kelas kita dimulai?"

Dua gadis itu menoleh, Doyoung mengulas senyum lebar ketika mendapati siswa kesayangan Yuta sudah menghampiri keduanya yang memang sedang bersantai di lobi.

"Jeno- _ya_ , sudah tidak sabar ketemu Yuta ya?" goda Doyoung pada pemuda berseragam SMU.

Yang dipanggil Jeno parasnya memerah—dan semakin memerah ketika mendengar pembimbing kesayangannya tertawa merdu, "Jangan menggodanya Doyoung- _ah_ , dia minta kelasnya segera dimulai karena mau kencan dengan kekasihnya."

"Bocah ini mana bisa pacaran? Aku yakin, setiap malam dia pasti memandang fotomu sambil mas—"

PLOK.

"Mulutmu Kim Doyoung. Jeno- _ah_ , kau masuklah dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti," ucap Yuta sembari mengulas senyum cantik—yang mampu membuat Jeno langsung mengangguk dan berlalu dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu. Oh ya, kau setelah ini ada kelas?"

Doyoung menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan laporan hasil _pre-test_. Ada apa?"

Yuta terdiam sejenak, matanya memandang Doyoung ragu, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika ada kiriman atas nama diriku, bisakah kau menyimpannya? Dan jangan membukanya atau biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya."

Doyoung mengangguk ragu. Ia tidak yakin sih tidak membukanya, dia ini orang dengan tingkat keingintahuan yang begitu tinggi. Apalagi setelah Yuta mengatakan demikian, seperti ada rahasia yang tersimpan rapat—dan Doyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

Tapi berhubung yang meminta bantuannya adalah sahabatnya, ia akan berusaha menekan rasa penasarannya hingga titik terendah.

Melihat reaksi Doyoung yang sepertinya cukup bisa dipercaya, Yuta langsung berlalu meninggalkan Doyoung setelah melempar senyum manis yang sanggup membuat semua laki-laki yang ada di lobi rela mati saat itu juga.

"Dasar Yuta," gumam Doyoung—mengabaikan tingkah laki-laki yang sibuk mengagumi si dewi Nakamoto Yuta.

Ya, Seoul Star memiliki dua bintang utama, Lee Taeyong si pangeran berkuda putih, dan Nakamoto Yuta si dewi dengan senyum menawan.

Nakamoto Yuta bukanlah warga Korea Selatan, ia adalah warga Jepang yang kebetulan sudah menetap disini sejak SMU dan kini bekerja sebagai salah satu pengajar bahasa asing dengan subjek Bahasa Jepang.

Sama seperti siswa Lee Taeyong yang kebanyakan masuk Seoul Star karena si pengajarnya, kebanyakan siswa Yuta juga seperti itu.

Bedanya, jika Taeyong kebanyakan siswanya itu perempuan. Maka Yuta itu imbang. Siswa laki-laki dan perempuannya sama-sama banyak.

Jika laki-laki terpesona dengan parasnya yang ayu bak dewi penghuni surga dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi, maka perempuan akan terpesona akan perilakunya yang lemah lembut dan murah hati bak putri bangsawan.

 _Walaupun dimata Doyoung, Yuta itu terkadang pecicilan—apalagi saat menonton bola. Sangat tidak cocok dengan_ image _feminimnya._

Meski begitu, keduanya sama sekali tidak dekat walaupun sama-sama sudah lama menjadi pengajar di Seoul Star.

Karena Yuta memang menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong.

Dimatanya, Taeyong tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki yang suka tebar pesona ke kaum hawa.

.-.-.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Lee Taeyong itu dengan kamus milik Johnny _oppa_!" gerutu Yuta ketika memasuki ruang kerjanya, memancing tatapan heran dari kawan sehidup sematinya, Kim Doyoung.

Gadis manis itu menghela napas, ia menatap jengah sahabatnya yang tengah merajuk—imut sih, tapi dia sudah bosan melihatnya, "Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

Tumpukan kertas—yang Doyoung yakini sebagai kertas pre-test—diletakkan dengan kasar ke atas meja, gadis cantik itu mendudukkan diri dibangkunya sendiri dan menyeretnya mendekati Doyoung, "Lee Taeyong itu seenaknya saja mangkir dari jam mengajarnya dan Taeil _oppa_ memintaku untuk mengisi kekosongan kelasnya."

Doyoung tidak heran sih, Yuta itu jenius, jadi jika gadis cantik itu senggang, ia pasti dimintai tolong untuk mengampu kelas pelajar SMU, "Lalu masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi memiliki bonus 'kan?"

"Kelasnya berisi perempuan semua dan mereka itu menyebalkan. Ada pula dari mereka yang mengataiku merebut perhatian Taeyong. Demi Tuhan, berbicara padanya saja aku tidak pernah," gerutu Yuta.

Doyoung hanya mampu menghela napas dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya—tapi lebih kekanakan dibanding dirinya. Ia sudah biasa mendengar curhatan seperti ini. Setidaknya tiga kali setiap bulan. Ia terbiasa—sungguh.

Yuta cemberut, ia menggeret kursinya kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan lembaran kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

"Oh ya, paketmu," ujar Doyoung setelah hening beberapa lama. Ia menyerahkan tas karton berukuran sedang, yang langsung diterima dengan suka cita oleh Yuta.

"Tumben kau mengirimnya kesini," heran Doyoung, pasalnya Yuta tidak pernah mengirim barang belanjaan onlinenya ke alamat kantor. Biasanya gadis itu hanya menerima kiriman dokumen saja.

"Aku salah klik waktu mengisi data."

Gadis manis yang sering dikatai _bunny girl_ itu mengintip kertas karton yang kini tengah dibuka oleh Yuta—penasaran, "Kau beli apa sih?"

Secepat kilat Yuta langsung menutup tas kartonnya, yang langsung mendapatkan decakan lidah dari sahabatnya, "Rahasia."

Doyoung hanya memutar matanya malas—sudah tidak tertarik lagi jika Yuta sudah menyebalkan seperti itu. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu pula dengan Yuta.

Hening melingkupi keduanya, hanya ada suara pena yang beradu dengan permukaan kertas yang sesekali diiringi dengan gumaman merdu dari Doyoung yang menyanyi random. Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ponsel Doyoung terus berbunyi.

"Sialan si Jaehyun itu," geram Doyoung setelah ia sibuk dengan ponselnya beberapa saat.

Gadis itu membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya secara serampangan ke tas yang dibawanya, ia menatap ke arah Yuta yang juga tengah menatapnya heran, "Aku pulang dulu. Jika Johnny oppa menanyakan aku dimana—tidak, lebih tepatnya menanyakan laporan pre-testku, jawab saja sedang misi penyelamatan dunia."

"He? Maksudnya?"

"Jaehyun dan tangan bodohnya itu, ia membuat kran apartemenku bocor. Kalau sampai apartemenku banjir, aku tidak akan segan untuk memotong pisangnya," gerutu Doyoung sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

Yuta tertawa setelah sosok Doyoung menghilang dari balik pintu. Padahal kemarin lusa ia sempat berkunjung ke apartemen gadis itu, dan memang kran bak cuci piringnya rusak—hingga banyak sekali piring kotor menumpuk. Doyoung belum sempat menelpon tukang kran. Ia yakin, Jaehyun—kekasih Doyoung berniat untuk membantu kekasih manisnya.

Puas tertawa, gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Ia merasa agak kesepian karena diruangan ini hanya dirinya yang belum pulang.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah, terkadang Yuta merindukan keberadaan sahabatnya yang juga terkadang suka bernyanyi tidak jelas—untung suaranya merdu.

"Kau belum pulang, Yuta- _ssi_?"

Yuta menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Taeyong dalam balutan kemeja biru muda yang dipadu dengan jaket navy dan celana _jeans_ hitam agak ketat—Yuta mendecih, pakaiannya itu terlalu santai untuk digunakan bekerja.

 _Padahal dirinya sendiri juga begitu, hanya mengenakan dress selutut berwarna salmon yang dipadu dengan blazer putih._

"Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan," balasnya sembari mengulas senyum.

Taeyong mengangguk, ia berjalan kearah mejanya dan mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Yuta yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Gadis cantik itu sesekali menyibak surai coklat panjangnya yang memang sengaja ia gerai.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, Yuta menghela napas lega ketika orang yang masuk bukanlah Johnny—kepala divisi pengajar bahasa asing, yang memang sedang terlibat permainan kucing tikus dengan Doyoung yang tak kunjung menyerahkan laporan _pre-test_ dua minggu yang lalu.

Tapi, mungkin alangkah lebih baik jika Johnny saja yang datang, bukan orang ini.

Orang yang sanggup membuat paras Yuta bersemu merah.

"Yuta, apa kau ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu di ruanganku," ucap orang itu.

Yuta mengangguk, parasnya memerah ketika ia membayangkan dirinya akan mengobrol dengan Hansol, orang yang sudah lama dikaguminya—walaupun ia yakin seratus persen obrolan mereka mengenai pekerjaan.

Sepeninggal Yuta dan Hansol, Taeyong tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Yuta yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia tau jika Yuta itu memang cantik dan imut, hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika Yuta yang sedang malu-malu itu menggemaskan sekali—seperti marmut kebelet kawin.

Pemuda itu membereskan pekerjaannya dan berniat mengerjakannya dirumah saja—ia bukan tipe orang yang sanggup bekerja sendirian di ruangan kantor, terlalu menyedihkan katanya. Saat hendak keluar, ia tergoda dengan kotak bekal Yuta yang terbuka diatas mejanya.

Taeyong mendekat, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati kotak bekal itu berisi beberapa potong brownis dengan topping taburan keju.

"Aku minta satu potong tak apa 'kan? Yuta-ssi tidak akan marah," gumamnya sembari mengambil sepotong kue.

Ia menikmati kuenya sembari mengamati meja kerja Yuta yang bersih dan rapi—dan juga manis sekali dengan beberapa stiker dan pernak-pernik berbau marmut. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati tumpukan kertas _post test_ milik kelas yang diampu Yuta, banyak sekali.

Yah, memang sudah memasuki minggu keempat—dimana biasanya Seoul Star mulai mengadakan _post_ _test_ untuk menguji kemampuan para siswanya. Tak heran jika semua pengajar disibukkan dengan begitu banyak pekerjaan.

Tatapan matanya beralih ke tas karton yang tergeletak di meja gadis itu. Ia mengenal logo yang tercetak disana.

Toko komik yang menjadi langganan adiknya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Taeyong membuka tas karton itu dan mengeluarkan empat komik darisana dan juga sebuah DVD. Matanya begitu serius mengamati _cover_ dari masing-masing benda tersebut.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka," gumam Taeyong.

Sejak awal, ia memang tak dekat dengan Yuta, jadi ia tak begitu mengenal Yuta.

 _Padahal jam kerja mereka selalu sama, bahkan meja kerjanya pun berhadapan dan ketika sedang rapat mereka selalu duduk berdampingan._

Tapi, ia banyak mendengar hal tentang Yuta, baik dari siswanya ataupun dari rekan kerjanya bahwa Yuta itu benar-benar sosok gadis idaman.

Cantik, imut, lemah lembut, anggun, sopan, baik, ramah, murah senyum—abaikan tingkah pecicilannya jika bersama Doyoung, itu pasti efek karena bergaul dengan gadis hiperaktif itu.

Taeyong tak pernah menyangka, jika gadis sesempurna Yuta akan menyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

Seperti _boys love, shonen-ai, yaoi_ —dengan kata lain, homo.

Iya, benda yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Taeyong adalah komik milik Yuta yang semuanya tentang hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki alias homo.

Taeyong tau tindakannya ini tidak sopan, tapi ia sudah kepalang basah. Rasa penasarannya sudah dipuncak ubun-ubun, ia pun membuka laci meja kerja Yuta dan mendapati banyak _merchandise_ berbau homoan yang ada disana, mulai dari _notebook_ kecil hingga pembatas buku bergambar _aduhai_.

Tangan Taeyong mengambil sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang cukup tebal, ia bersiul ketika mendapati buku tersebut adalah _fanbook_ pasangan batangan dengan pose _aduhai_.

"Ternyata dia mesum juga," gumamnya.

KLEK.

Tepat disaat Taeyong membuka halaman kesekian, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Menampilkan Yuta yang semula parasnya berseri-seri penuh kebahagiaan menjadi melongo dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat.

"Oh, Yuta- _ssi_ , kau sudah kembali dari kencanmu bersama Hansol _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong santai—seolah apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah dosa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Yuta sembari menghampiri Taeyong, tangannya hendak meraih buku sucinya namun gagal karena Taeyong sigap menghindar.

Taeyong tertawa—yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Yuta, "Wah, bagaimana jika Hansol _hyung_ tau tentang ini ya?"

 _Pemberitahuan saja, Yuta dan Hansol tidak berpacaran. Tapi, Yuta begitu menyukai Hansol yang tampan, baik dan ini-itu. Seluruh penghuni Seoul Star sepertinya tau—kecuali si Hansol itu sendiri._

Paras cantik Yuta memerah, ia menatap jengkel kearah Taeyong, membuat pemuda itu tertawa geli.

Benarkah gadis dihadapannya ini adalah Nakamoto Yuta yang katanya bak putri bangsawan itu?

Taeyong menghindar lagi ketika Yuta hendak merebut benda ditangannya, ia mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi, mencegah gadis yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu merebutnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang tau Nakamoto yang kelihatannya polos dan alim ini ternyata begitu mesum—suka melihat orang _pedang-pedangan,"_ goda Taeyong.

Yuta yang sedari tadi meloncat tidak jelas langsung diam, sebagai gantinya ia justru sibuk bergumam sembari gigit jari. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus memutar otak.

"Itu bukan milikku. Itu milik adikku—ya adikku," Yuta beralasan, memancing kerutan samar di dahi Taeyong.

Ia menurunkan buku itu dan menunjukkannya di depan Yuta—yang reflek langsung disambar oleh si pemilik, namun lagi-lagi gagal diraih, "Oh, ini milik adikmu? Aku baru tau jika kau ini terlalu baik pada adikmu hingga membiarkannya menyimpan barang ini disini, dan adikmu itu memiliki nama yang sama persis denganmu? Lalu, sejak kapan kau memiliki adik? Padahal aku ingat di CV milikmu, disana tertulis kau anak tunggal."

Yuta menggeram, terkutuklah Lee Taeyong dan seluruh keturunannya!

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" geram Yuta, ia berusaha mengambil harta karun miliknya. Dalam hati ia menangis darah, kenapa pula Taeyong harus menemukan buku itu. Kenapa pula ia lupa membawa pulangnya tempo hari?!

Padahal dulu Yuta sengaja membawanya untuk penghilang bosan dikala senggang.

Iya. Yuta memang penggemar _begituan_ —fujoshi. Sampai detik ini hanya ada tiga orang yang tau, Ibunya, Doyoung dan kini Lee Taeyong.

Sumpah, jika Yuta bisa, saat ini ia sangatlah ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur Taeyong hidup-hidup.

Taeyong tertawa—benar-benar tertawa, bukan tawa palsu yang selama ini selalu ia perlihatkan. Ia gemas dengan tingkah Yuta, ternyata gadis yang dari luarnya kalem itu aslinya seperti ini.

Ia memandang Yuta dari atas sampai bawah. Yuta memang cantik sih—seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tubuhnya langsing dan cukup tinggi, surainya berwarna coklat sepunggung—yang sepertinya lembut sekali bila disentuh. Dan sepasang mata yang tengah menatap sengit kearahnya itu—bagaimana Taeyong mendeskripsikannya ya? Pokoknya terlihat begitu menawan.

Ah, dia jadi punya ide.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya."

Yuta mengerjapkannya matanya, memandang curiga kearah Taeyong. Tidak mungkin Taeyong akan berbaik hati seperti ini. Ia yakin, didalam otak—busuk—itu, pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pasti merugikannya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Sudah Yuta duga, pemuda itu tidak akan bersikap baik tanpa pamrih.

"Apa?" tanya Yuta jengkel. Ia akan melakukan apapun—apa saja untuk melindungi pamornya. Jangan sampai Hansol tau—atau ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk orang yang disukainya itu.

"Jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana? Kau tidak akan rugi, selain rahasiamu aman ditanganku, kau juga dapat keuntungan karena menjadi kekasih orang tampan sepertiku."

Demi alam semesta dan seluruh isinya. Yuta tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi kekasih Taeyong. Hatinya hanya untuk Hansol.

Dan lagi, sejak kapan Taeyong yang katanya _cool_ itu menjadi makhluk dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit? Tampan? Mimpi saja, bahkan karakter dibuku komik miliknya seribu kali lebih tampan dari Taeyong.

"Dalam mimpimu," sungut Yuta.

Gadis itu balik badan, meninggalkan Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Yuta langsung membereskan semua barang-barangnya—termasuk _harta karunnya—_ dan langsung meninggalkan Taeyong, yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum licik.

.-.-.

Yuta melirik tajam kearah Taeyong yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya—sok menyibukkan diri dengan berpura-pura membuat secangkir kopi.

Gadis itu menggeram, rasanya ia ingin mengguyur Taeyong dengan coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan mata Taeyong yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan pita hitam di bagian leher dan juga rok lipit hitam diatas lutut.

Tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya—karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti ini.

"Rokmu apa tidak terlalu pendek?" celetuk Taeyong. Ia menatap kearah rok yang dikenakan Yuta.

"Hah?"

Taeyong meletakkan cangkir kopinya, ia mendekat kearah Yuta yang masih menatapnya bodoh.

SREK.

PLAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR MESUM!" jerit Yuta—parasnya memerah. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan setajam mata pisau.

Taeyong meringis. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yuta. Ia hendak beralasan, namun Yuta lebih dulu pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Taeyong curiga—apalagi tadi Yuta menjerit dengan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mesum.

Seorang gadis dengan setelan _dress_ selutut mendekati Taeyong, gadis itu memukul kepala Taeyong dengan kertas yang ia bawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuta?"

Taeyong melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sang gadis—Doyoung, "Aku hanya berniat baik."

"Coba jelaskan padaku apa niat baikmu sampai membuat Yuta _ku_ menjerit mengataimu mesum," sindir Doyoung.

"Aku hanya membantunya menurunkan roknya. Apa kau tidak lihat rok sahabatmu itu terlalu pendek? Banyak mata yang menatapnya _lapar_."

Doyoung memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut—heran akan tingkah Taeyong yang aneh, "Dengar Taeyong, pertama, Yuta sering mengenakan rok seperti itu, dan tidak ada masalah berarti. Kedua, orang-orang memang selalu memandang Yuta dengan tatapan lapar—bahkan jika si bodoh itu mengenakan pakaian berlapis a la suku eskimo. Ketiga, sejak kapan kau peduli pada Yuta?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia memutar matanya malas.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan padaku jika kau naksir Yuta?" tanya Doyoung dengan suara cukup kencang—cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang berada disana terdiam sejenak, dan detik berikutnya langsung terdengar dengungan gosip.

"Sialan kau dan mulut gosipmu itu, Kim Doyoung," sinis Taeyong sembari beranjak meninggalkan Doyoung yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

.-.-.

Yuta menekuk wajahnya kesal, ia ingin mengacak rambutnya—tapi enggan, karena jika ia melakukan itu, kepangan cantik di surai coklatnya akan berantakan dan ia akan terlihat seperti korban angin puting beliung.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap jengkel kearah pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri di hadapannya. Bibir Yuta komat-kamit mengirimkan seribu sumpah serapah kepada pemuda itu—Taeyong.

Sungguh, Yuta ingin mengubur Taeyong hidup-hidup.

Alasannya? Karena Yuta yakin Taeyong pasti sudah menyebarkan rahasianya. Ia ingat, saat makan siang tadi, Yuta hampir mati tersedak karena salah satu rekannya mengatakan jika ada salah satu pengajar yang _fujoshi_ kelas berat. Ketika Yuta tanya siapa, dia tidak tau, tapi ketika Yuta menanyakan siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu, dia menjawab jika Taeyong yang mengatakannya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita yang beredar itu, tentang _fujoshi_ kelas berat yang menjadi pengajar disini? Hansol _hyung_ bahkan sudah mendengarnya, dan ia sangat penasaran," celetuk Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Yuta menggeram marah, sebagai pelampiasan, ia menggenggam erat pena dengan hiasan kepala boneka marmut miliknya, "Tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau."

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku tau—dan aku berniat memberitahu Hansol _hyung_ karena ia sangatlah penasaran."

SREK.

Kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh Yuta tidak sengaja robek, gadis itu menatap Taeyong tajam, tapi detik berikutnya matanya berkaca-kaca. Eskpresinya mendadak memelas—yang dimata Taeyong seperti anak marmut yang meminta untuk jangan dibuang.

"Lee Taeyong yang baik, yang tampan, kau tentu tidak akan tega untuk melakukan itu 'kan?"

Taeyong menaikkan alisnya—dalam hati ia tertawa, "Kata siapa aku tidak tega? Tentu saja aku tega, lagipula bukan aku yang dirugikan."

Serius. Yuta ingin menangis saja saat ini, "Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon."

"Tawaranku yang kemarin masih berlaku jika kau berminat."

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu. Jiwa ragaku hanya untuk Hansol _oppa_ ," jengkel Yuta. Ekspresi memelasnya menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi galak—yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya pada Hansol _hyung_."

"Memberitahukan apa Taeyong?"

Taeyong dan Yuta menoleh, keduanya tersentak ketika mendapati Hansol baru saja memasuki ruangan mereka. Yuta melebarkan matanya, disisi lain Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Ah, tentang gosip itu _hyung_ , _fujoshi_ yang menjadi pengajar disini," ucap Taeyong, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Yuta.

Hansol yang kini berdiri dibelakang Yuta mengerutkan dahinya, "Oh, kau tau siapa orangnya bukan? Beritahu aku."

Gadis yang masih duduk dikursinya itu keringat dingin, ia menatap Taeyong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, berharap pemuda itu iba—tapi sepertinya tidak, karena Taeyong justru menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan.

Yuta menarik napas, ia menggerakkan bibirnya, berharap Taeyong bisa membacanya, "Baiklah aku terima tawarannya."

Taeyong tersenyum puas, "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak tau."

Hansol mendecakkan lidahnya, ia beralih pada sosok Yuta yang tengah menghela napas lega, "Ah, Yuta, apa nanti malam kau ada acara? Aku berniat mengajakmu ke kedai yang baru buka di dekat stasiun."

Yuta berbinar bahagia—dan Taeyong tidak suka melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ada aca—"

"Dia ada kencan denganku nanti malam, _hyung_ ," potong Taeyong.

"Kencan?" heran Hansol.

Taeyong mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah meja Yuta. Pemuda itu duduk bersandar pada meja kerja Yuta, tangannya meraih surai coklat gadisnya yang tergerai dan menciumnya. Matanya menatap menantang pada Hansol.

"Ya, kencan denganku—kekasihnya."

Hansol terdiam, Yuta pun terdiam. Taeyong tertawa puas.

Hansol mengusap tengkuknya, ia pun menepuk pundak Taeyong dan puncak kepala Yuta, "Aku tidak tau kalau kalian ini sepasang kekasih. Selamat kalau begitu."

Yuta melongo. Gadis itu menatap pilu sosok Hansol yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Nah, nanti malam ayo kita kencan, sayang."

Yuta menatap tajam Taeyong, ia menjambak surai pemuda itu, "Dalam mimpimu!"

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** Ehem, pertama, settingnya itu terinspirasi dari dorama _**5-ji kara 9-ji made.**_ Dimana settingnya itu tempat bimbel, dan ada salah satu pengajarnya yang diem-diem itu fujoshi. Doramanya bagus lho, komedi romantis gitu, dan aku baru nonton sampe episode 6 ehehe)

(Ini ngegantung ya? TaeYu nya dikit banget, cuman di ending. Ahaha, mungkin akan aku bikin sequelnya, tapi ngga dalam waktu dekat, aku masih banyak utang hoho)

(Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Ppyong~ ;))


End file.
